Thor (Continuum-59343921)
The son of Odin and Jord, the earth goddess. Thor was the strongest of the Aesir, the collective name for the the principal race of Norse gods; they who lived in Asgard, and with the All-Father Odin, ruled the lives of mortal men. Known as the god of thunder, his hall is Bilskirnir, which is located in the region Thrudheim ("place of might"). Thor married the golden-haired Sif, a Goddess of fertility. Overview Thor is a large, powerful man with a red beard, flowing hair, and eyes of lighting. He dresses like a leather-clad biker complete with winged helmet. Sif and Thor were sent to Japan to retrieve Typhon’s egg they had just arrived at Furinkan when Herakles bumped into Thor and he attacked him. This was because the last time they met On Thor’s birthday as a gag Herakles brought a gift from Thor’s uncle Loki’s gift shop which contained samples of the Celestial equivalent of Jusenkyo causing him to transform into a goat when splashed with cold water. However before the fight could go to far Sif took Thor’s hammer and knocked him out with it. Upon coming Thor tracked down Herakles to renew their fight despite the latter trying to remind him that they were supposed to be preventing Typhoons awakening. Seeing that they were doing more damage to the real estate than each other Herakles opted to activate Thors curse. Not wanting his wife to know about his curse he allows her to think he is her pet named Algonquin. This allowed Urb and Herakles to be on their way. However Thor was able to get away from her before she could restrain him and kicked Herakles into the rubble left by Typhoon. Before he and Sif could get into a fight when he tried to retaliate Urb spirited him and Thor away. Urb took them both to the virtual plane of reality where she tried to cure Thor of his curse by using the residual traces of Heracles curse. Unfortunately all she ended up doing was change Thor’s curse to change him into a woman instead of a goat. In rage Thor attack Heracles again. When they returned they aided the others in finding Typhoon. As they were searching Akane took the opportunity to ask Aiko about her relationship with Beiko. Nabiki who had heard part of it from Beiko was interested as well. Aiko gave a very different accounting of the Beiko they had come to know. When Akane asked what changed her she was surprised when Aiko replied that she died. Nabiki finally asked her about her relationship with Hercules. Who derailed that conversation when Aiko got to Hippolyta’s account of Diana’s conception before telling them what actually happened. During his story Thor took the time to get in every jab she could before he told her to shut up. By the time they had found Typhoon he had become as big as a building Thor-chan was about to deal with him but was stopped by Ukyo. This brought enough time for the police to get involved. Typhoon just shrugged off their futile attacks and lashed out at them. Seeing the creature heading towards Ukyo Ranma was about to rush towards her but was stopped by Nabiki who realized that Ukyo wasn’t in any danger. By this time Sif caught up with them later after they found Typhoon still looking for her husband but they told her they still didn’t know where he was. Sif almost was only just starting to react to Thor-chan’s protest at her frustration but was distracted by Typhoon picking up Ukyo and running off. While everyone trying to figure out what to do Nabiki suggested luring him out with fish. To which Thor replied that she could all the fish they would need. By this point Sif had figured out who Thor-chan was however she mistakenly thought she was an alternate universe version of Thor named Thorilla. Knowing just how stubborn his wife was Thor allowed her to think this as he, Heracles, Urb and Perfume went to search for Typhoon and Ukyo. Upon finding them Urb went to her sister so that she could build a bigger containment device. When they returned Thor used Nabiki’s suggestion and summoned a bunch of fish to lure out Typhoon. Upon the return of Urd informed them the Skuld and Magumi were able to make the improvements. However they required a power source. Skuld asked Thor if they can use his hammer after her initial surprise at his curse. Unlike everyone else Thor wasn’t worried about how big Typhoon had gotten once they’d lured it out. After Skuld finished attaching the device Thor was ready to activate it only for an angry Ukyo to protest. Ignoring the angry Ukyo even when she attacked him Thor activated the device. However it was discovered that the link between her and Ukyo went both ways. Typhoon was able to use the skill gained from Ukyo to escape the containment area before stomping down on the off balanced Thor. Thor was intimidated when Gojira arrived as he far dwarfed Typhoon. Yet when the two attacked realizing that everyone was still between them he and Heracles went to aid Aiko in delaying Gojira. However they proved to be no match for Aiko’s strength as she was able to pick up and throw Gojira providing everyone the time they needed. By the time Gojira defeated and mounted Typhoon revealing that she was female Sif had finally figured out that Thorilla was really her cursed husband. With no recourse Thor was forced to tell his wife the truth about his curse. Though he didn’t tell her everything such as the fact that he was her precious Algonquin. When he returned to the others he, Frank, and Heracles theorized that Genma was a past version the man who trained the two Thor concluded that they could kill him before he had a chance to go to the past. Once Gojira and Typhoon were finished Thor and Heracles helped Aiko feed them the tranquilizers After Artemis was dealt with it was discovered that Shampoo had gone into labor and every one made a dash for the nearest transportation. Unfortunately the fact that Shampoo was given birth to a new Nexus caused a huge storm to spring up out of nowhere causing a flood to spring up out of nowhere. This forced Heracles, Thor, Sif, and Frank to carry the car over the pool. Afterwards Thor and Sif had to report back home and tell Odin what had happened Thor then slipped away from Sif and returned just after Lylac was born. Category:Continuum-59343921